Youthful Wisdom
by angelarms
Summary: WA3 JxV pairing Jet is faced with a day of torture due to a certain loudmouth forcing him into an irritating predicament, but will the day turn out better than he expected?


Disclaimer: Let me check...hmm...nope I still don't own Wild Arms 3  
  
A/N: Yay I'm back with my second one-shot random fic because lots of nice people reviewed my last one. I did start writing this one as soon as I submitted my first Wild Arms fic but I forgot about it until a couple of days ago, then I couldn't remember how I was going to end it...I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Taking a tentative step forward he cursed under his breath at the floorboard, which squeaked under his weight. For a moment he stood frozen like a statue in the middle of the room, his heart pounding nervously against his rib cage. After a few minutes of nothing but comfortable silence he let his tense muscles relax as he took another step closer to his destination.  
  
Sounds of voices in the next room alerted him to the fact that he was not the only one awake and pausing by the closed door he drew in a deep breath and pressed his ear against the smooth wood that acted as a safety barrier. As long as that barricade remained closed then he was protected from the noisy idiots that he dared to call 'friends'.  
  
'Okay' He thought confidently, 'all I have to do is make it to the window and I'm free to spend a quiet day all by myself.' Nodding adamantly he drew away from the door and began the short few strides to the window. Clutching the bottom he flicked open the latch and slid the pane up, a fresh and comforting breeze instantly greeting him.  
  
'Well I have to admit that this plan of mine is pretty good,' he grinned victoriously, amethyst eyes sparking with exhilaration and silver hair being ruffled by the zephyrs. Planting both hands on the sill he peered down to check that the crates were still positioned by the window. As expected they stood there waiting to aid him in his escape.  
  
His mind floated back to the reasons behind this drastic measure and his grin faltered a little, he knew the consequences of his actions all too well. Especially when he returned at the end of the day and was forced to look into those disappointed, azure eyes. A little feeling that may have been considered guilt nudged at him, but he quickly discarded it.  
  
That annoying, loudmouth girl had no power over him! So...why was it that he was feeling this sudden hesitance to leave the house and forsake her? A scowl crossed over his youthful features as he glanced out at the golden horizon, which was glowing under the beautiful blue sky.  
  
"I don't care about her." He muttered quietly as he thrust her from his mind and leaned forwards to clamber from the window. He didn't like that annoying chatterbox one little bit, or...that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"You don't care about who?" Came the terrifyingly familiar voice from behind him His eyes widened in panic and he tried to lean forwards to escape only to be tugged back inside the room by his scarf. Staggering backwards, surprised by the strength of his opponent he lost his balance and fell flat on his back, eyes closed tight as he waited for the pain to subside from his spine.  
  
An impatient tapping somewhere near his vicinity reminded him that there was a very annoyed female waiting for some sort of explanation as to why he would be hanging out of a window that early in the morning. Slowly opening his eyes he swallowed nervously at seeing the annoyed look on her face. 'Oh great...how am I going to get myself out of this one?' He thought desperately. 'I know...just act dumb! That always works.'  
  
"Well?" She asked, one eyebrow rising expectantly.  
"What?" Was the simple reply.  
"What were you doing hanging out of the window?" Her voice was getting a little angrier and he flinched slightly under her icy gaze. "I was just...admiring the view." He winced at his own words; there was no way she was going to buy that remark.  
"Jet!" She practically screamed. "How could you even think of ditching me?!" Jumping to his feet before she got any ideas about stepping on him he raised his hands in attempt to quieten her. He didn't exactly want the others to know that he had been caught trying to escape from the house.  
"I wasn't...I mean...that's not..."  
"Shut up!" She interrupted him and drew in a calming breath. "You know very well that we have been left with an important responsibility today. I am quite aware it is not something you chose or want to do...but as Clive's friends we should be happy to help. Plus it's about time you took liability and did something for your team-mates, we are a team after all and it'll make you feel much nicer to know you helped."  
"Finished with your lecture?" Jet asked miserably.  
"No!" Her anger returned but quickly subsided, she realised that there was no use in getting angry, it only provoked him to do the same and it was important that they didn't fight today. "What sort of example is this to set to Kaitlyn?" She asked and refused to be put off by the emotionless shrug she got as her reply and added, "it'll be lots of fun."  
"Then you wont have a problem if I go then?" The hopeful glint in his eyes faded at seeing her stern glare. It was no use fighting against a stronger opponent, ultimate destruction was inevitable and Jet's demise was nigh.  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh he rolled his eyes and let his head hang in defeat, "Fine." Was the only thing he could manage to say. Recoiling at the sound of her triumphant laugh he trudged irritably from the room and no doubt to his so-called 'friends' who were waiting to tease him about his failure.

* * *

Ignoring the jeering look that was spread across Gallows' tanned face, Jet crossed the room to sit by the door; leaning back in the chair to rest his feet on the table.  
"So the mighty Virginia wins again, huh?" Gallows asked; chuckling with amusement at the death glare the silver-haired youth was sending him. The Baskar leaned forwards across the table, a smirk settling on his features and cleared his throat. "Look at it this way punk." He paused and Jet couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Women love guys who are good with kids." "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jet snapped.  
"Well actually I do." The tall man stood up, his large frame shaking with a loud burst of laughter. "I have a date."  
"Yes...a date with the ARMs smith." Clive interrupted as he stepped into the room.  
"I didn't think he was your type Gallows." Jet retorted in his most mocking tone.  
"Shut up!" The tall man glared angrily at the two in slight embarrassment, then silently swept from the house.  
  
Clive turned his calm gaze to Jet, a slight frown deepening the look in his eyes. "Please refrain from putting your feet on the table." The youth knew better than to disobey the usually placid man, he had witnessed his sudden outbursts enough times to know that getting on his wrong side would be bad for his health.  
  
"I never thanked you, did I?" Clive continued to speak.  
"For what?" "For offering to baby-sit Kaitlyn today. I was actually surprised when Virginia said you had."  
  
Jet had to bite his tongue to hold back a rude remark that was threatening to push its way into reality. It hadn't been like he had a choice in the matter, that loudmouth had practically forced him into it. Instead he simply shrugged and said that it was nothing, hoping that Clive wouldn't notice how irritated he seemed by the whole idea.  
  
Kids...annoying, noisy and weird, the kind of something that Jet wanted to have nothing to do with. He just knew that today was going to go badly, so why on earth didn't Virginia realise too? Scowling he walked silently from the room to sit on the doorstep, the town was not extremely large but it was always peaceful and calming. Clive was lucky to be able to come back here and be with his family, that man had achieved great things in his lifetime and had plenty to show for it.  
A small breeze brought up a diminutive cloud of dust, which swirled around the small town and Jet closed his eyes to protect them against vicious particles. A few songbirds that had been fluttering around in the sky paused in their flight to answer the whistling wind.  
  
"Daddy said you were going to take care of me today." An innocent voice broke the peace and Jet opened his eyes to find his view of the town blocked by a pair of large eyes. "Whatever." He silently cursed his bad luck. "It'll be fun." Kaitlyn continued happily. "We can play hide and seek!" She paused, her face scrunching up in thought, "Cept I get to hide first cos seeking isn't as fun."  
"Can't you go bug Virginia?" Jet asked irritably.  
"Why?" The little girl asked. "Because...I'm busy."  
"You are?" The girl looked a little confused, "Doing what?" "Are you ever quiet?"  
"Well when I'm asleep...but then my mom says I talk in my sleep sometimes...and then there was that time when..."  
  
Jet buried his face in his hands and tried to drown out the child's ranting, she was starting to give him a headache and Clive hadn't even left yet! Maybe he could sneak away now whilst Virginia was inside, he could just tell Kaitlyn some excuses and leave. Sure, this move would annoy everyone but there was no way he could deal with the child.  
"...One of my friends talks in her sleep too and she says its cos we talk so much during the day our mouths get used to opening and closing." Kaitlyn finally fell silent and noticed that Jet was looking at her, his eye twitching petulantly  
  
"Listen kid." Jet began as he stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes, "the truth is...I don't want to stay here with you." He regretted those words almost instantly.  
"You don't?" Kaitlyn's eyes were brimming with tears and her bottom lip trembled dangerously as she looked up at him.  
"No...so uhh...I'll be just be leaving." He was just about to take a step forwards when he was tugged back and given a slap across the face. Jet didn't need to see who it was to know that he would really, really regret those words.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Those blue eyes entranced him, "Don't speak to Kaitlyn that way, Clive would not be impressed with how you are acting." "She...well...why can't you people just leave me alone?" Jet sighed and rubbed his forehead, the beginnings of a headache tapping at his skull.  
"Look, Clive and his wife will only be gone for a few hours, Gallows is out so he isn't around to cause trouble. It'll just be you, Kaitlyn and me so it'll be reasonably quiet."  
"Are you kidding, you two never shut up."  
  
Virginia smiled and reached forward grabbing Jet's hand and pulling him inside, Kaitlyn - whose smile had instantly returned - skipped in after them, her pretty ribbons flailing behind her.  
  
"Oh there you are." Catherine looked up as the three entered, Virginia who was dragging Jet behind her and Kaitlyn following them with a huge smile. "We're almost ready to go if that's alright with you two."  
"Yes that's fine." Virginia nodded.

* * *

"Jet!" The girl was annoying him already, "Jet, Jet, Jet!" He drew in a calming breath and forced any rude comments out of his mind before speaking. He did not want another slap from the high-strung girl who was at this moment looking at him with a very strange expression.  
"What?" He asked as calmly as possible. Surely Clive would be back any minute to save him from this torture, he would much rather fight demons than take care of this little menace.  
  
"I'm bored."  
"Go find something to do then."  
"But Jet..."  
"Quit bugging me!" He could have burst into tears.  
"If you don't play then I'll never talk to you again." The little girl threatened and Jet had to contain a smile from appearing on his face.  
"Guess that is something I'll have to live with." He replied.  
"Jet!" he winced, "Stop being so mean." Virginia spoke up angrily. "Fine! You just sit there whilst I have to take care of the kid." He jabbed a finger at the wide-eyed child who looked curiously between them. Her eyes lightened a shade and instantly she grabbed Jet's hand and dragged him away ignoring his protest and Virginia's delighted laugh.

* * *

"Pay attention." Kaitlyn jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Fine, just tell me what I have to do."  
"Okay...a princess has been captured by evil monsters in a cave and the only way she can be saved is by her prince who must battle the monsters and take her back home to the castle."  
"How original..."  
"Here." She held out a rather tatty looking doll.  
"What's that for?"  
"Don't you know anything?" The girl gave him a stern look, "She is princess Sally...and this." She held up a rather large teddy bear, "is prince Fred."  
"Whatever."  
"Okay you can be princess Sally and then I'll come rescue you." She dropped the doll in his lap and beamed up at him with that sickeningly innocent look.  
"Hey hang on a minute!" Jet picked up the doll and glared at it angrily. "Why do I have to be the princess?" "Cos this is my game." She stated simply.  
  
Jet sighed and glanced back at the doll, 'Ginny is going to pay for this...' he thought.

* * *

"And then the prince got injured by a monster and he was bleeding but cos he is strong and really brave he carried on." Kaitlyn explained to Virginia as they sat in the lounge. "Did Sally not do anything?"  
"She tried to run away." Kaitlyn cast a mischievous look at Jet who was trying his best to ignore them, his eyes focused on whatever was outside the window. "She was too slow and the monster caught her. Anyway Fred continued and he beat up the monsters all except for one."  
"What happened to that one?"  
"It tried to get princess Sally."  
"For crying out loud will you stop talking about that!" Jet snapped, his eyes darkening and a slight flush of embarrassment and anger creeping up onto his face.  
  
The two girls cast him a glance before Kaitlyn continued with the story, much to Jet's annoyance.  
  
"Then the cave started to fall apart and Fred had to push Sally out of the way before the monster could get her, they escaped and lived happily ever after." She ended quickly and grinned. "That sounds like the time Jet saved me from being crushed by some huge rocks." "He did?"  
"Yup."  
"Maybe he is your prince and you'll get married and live happily ever after." Kaitlyn smiled.  
"What do you think Jet?" Virginia asked innocently.  
"I think there are three things wrong with that theory: one, it's just a stupid game and has nothing to do with real life. Two...she is definitely not a princess and three..." He paused..."It's just a stupid game!" He finished his outburst and left the room, he didn't know what it was about those two, but they always seemed to know exactly how to get him riled.  
  
He just knew that Virginia would never leave it alone, she would probably tease him about the whole 'Sally' thing for the rest of his life and it hadn't even been his idea. He was positive she was just doing it to piss him off, and if that was what she had wanted to achieve then she had done so quite easily.  
  
Stumbling furiously up the stairs he pushed the door open to his room and flopped down on the makeshift bed that had been set up for him to sleep on whilst they were staying at Humphrey's Peak. Burying his face into the pillow he tried to pretend that he was no longer in this house stuck with those two annoying females.  
  
'Why the hell did Clive choose today to spend some time with his wife?' He thought angrily, but then his mind was stilled by an irritating question...why on earth hadn't he left them already if he hated it so much?  
  
He loved peace and quiet, being alone so no one could bother him and keep him from getting more gella. It only made sense that he should leave the group, it's not like they needed him at all but...was it possible...  
  
"Do I need them?" he whispered to the silent room. Perhaps that was why he remained with them and put up with all this stress from annoying kids and hyperactive leaders. Curling up tighter as if to ward off anymore of those ridiculous thoughts he closed his eyes tight, hoping that the darkness would stop him from contemplating too much.  
  
Maybe it was these so called 'memories' he had gained from being with the group that prevented him from leaving. Virginia had always said that memories were precious things that everyone needed and perhaps she had been right. Yet his were filled of times spent with her, the most important ones that he remembered clearly always involved her. What was it about her that he found himself so attracted to...wait...attracted? When had his feelings for her grown this much and why on earth hadn't he noticed this fact until now? "No." He murmured. "There is no way I could feel anything for her..."  
  
A quiet knock on the door snapped him back to reality and he opened his eyes and sat up only to be bowled over as Kaitlyn zipped into the room and flung herself at him. For the second time that day he lay on the floor waiting for the pain in his head and back to fade. "I suppose you had a reason for doing that?"  
"Ginny sent me up to get you." The girl squeaked.  
"Well did you have to attack me in the process?"  
"Sorry." She smiled at him and then looked around the room. "Well are you coming down?"  
"No way." Jet picked himself up off the floor and ran his gloved fingers through his unruly silver hair.  
"If you don't then I'll tell Ginny about your little secret." Her eyes flashed wickedly.  
"Huh, what secret?" "About the crush you have on her."  
  
Jet's face turned a considerably bright shade of red and his lavender eyes widened in shock, he had never expected that comment to come from such a small and annoying little girl. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He stuttered.  
"About you and Ginny." She rolled her eyes, "boys are so silly."  
"There's nothing going on."  
"How come your face is all red?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"Come downstairs then."  
"Ugh...fine." He glanced around the room and followed her to the door.  
Kaitlyn paused, her small fingers wrapped around the door handle to open it wider. Turning her head to look up at Jet she stepped aside. "I'll be down in a minute, you go see Ginny."  
"Why? What are you two up to now?" The hesitant look in his eyes made her giggle and she shook her head joyfully.  
"I just wanted to get some things for a new game."  
"Oh great...make sure that one doesn't include me." Jet mumbled as he continued on through the doorway. "Oh and Jet." "What?"  
"No kissing her while I'm out of the room." She giggled at the look on his face and dashed back into the room.  
  
Muttering quietly about how irritating kids were, Jet walked down the stairs and into the lounge. He felt his face heat up again as the comments Kaitlyn had come out with invaded his mind. Sure she was in some ways pretty and he really admired the way she could bounce back from anything, she was extremely tough and not someone he would choose to mess with. Could it be that he did in fact...love her? He swallowed nervously and tried to will away the growing blush on his face.  
  
"Jet...are you alright?" He didn't notice that she was even there until she rested cool fingertips against his cheek. He blinked suddenly and looked into her face, noting the concern in those deep blue pools.  
"Y-yeah." When had his throat gotten so dry?  
"You feel really hot, are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
"Yes, now stop fussing." He nudged her hand away and took a shaky step backwards. When had he gotten so nervous?  
  
Brushing back a stray wisp of hair from her eyes she returned her gaze to him, a small smile playing at her lips. She blinked with surprise as she noted the anxiety in his eyes. "Is something wrong?  
"What have I told you?"  
"I know...but sometimes you can be a real puzzle, you say one thing and mean another."  
"Whatever."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke up again, "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Couldn't it have waited till later?"  
"Well...I suppose so..." She trailed off.  
"Are you going to make me stand here all day?"  
"Let me finish!" She snapped. "I just want to thank you for staying here with me today."  
"Wha? Um Ginny you didn't actually give me a choice."  
"Well..." was she blushing? "You could have left anytime without me knowing."  
"Yeah but I would have had to come back sooner or later." He shrugged, "Maybe you should go check on the kid." He indicated with his thumb up the stairs.  
"What is she doing up there anyway?"  
"Finding more games to torture me with most likely."  
  
Virginia giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness, "You're so funny Jet." She poked him in the ribs and laughed even more at the look on his face.  
"I wasn't joking, any more of this baby-sitting stuff and I'll be as good as dead." "That's an exaggeration." She giggled. "You are much better with kids than you think." "What?"  
"Well you kept her happy."  
Jet narrowed his lavender eyes and stared at the girl who was annoyingly the same height as him, that way her eyes came level with his and he often found himself lost in her clear blue gaze. He was still coming to terms with friendship let alone something, which could possibly be stronger, but if it wasn't love what could explain the quickening of his heart, the rise of a blush whenever someone cracked a hint about them. It could be just infatuation, Ginny had been the only girl he had ever been around whilst being comfortable at the same time. Maybe it was because she accepted him and made him feel like he actually belonged.  
  
"I found another game we can play." Kaitlyn's shrill voice rang out as she flew down the stairs and almost bumped into Virginia who had been staring at Jet with slight concern, 'he really has been acting strange lately.' She thought. "Ginny!" Kaitlyn called to get the girl's attention and held up the board game enthusiastically. "Well let's get started then."  
"Yay, come on Jet." The little girl grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

"Wow Jet, you are really rubbish at this game." Kaitlyn giggled as she moved her playing piece to the end and thus winning the game. "That makes three wins for me, one for Ginny and zero for Jet." She beamed at them victoriously.  
"I guess we both need more practise." Virginia agreed cheerfully.  
"Hopefully I won't ever have to play that game again." Jet yawned and stretched, all three of them were sprawled out on the living room floor. "Don't be such a bad loser Jet." Virginia teased.  
"Whatever...when did Clive say he would be back?"  
"He didn't give a specific time."  
"Oh great." Jet slumped forwards.  
"Don't be like that." Virginia looked a little upset.  
A sudden thought struck Jet out of the blue, and he looked up to gaze at Virginia who was helping Kaitlyn pack the game away. He cleared his throat and tried to remain completely calm, "Ginny...are we even getting paid for this?"  
"Of course not silly, Clive is our friend."  
"Great." Jet muttered helplessly as he slumped forwards again. "Think of it as practise." Virginia continued as she placed the lid onto the box and lifted it up as she got to her feet.  
"For what?" There was genuine confusion in his eyes, a child-like innocence that Virginia found quite endearing.  
"For when you have your own children." There was a playful spark in her eyes.  
  
Jet's eyes widened considerably and he looked as if he was struggling to breath, a vicious blush tainting his pale skin. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He tried to cover his embarrassment with anger.  
"I have an idea!" Kaitlyn interrupted with her cheerful voice, "You two could have a baby and then I would have someone else to play with when you baby-sit."  
"What!" Jet took a nervous step back, carefully edging towards the door, he didn't think he liked the way this conversation was heading.  
"Well the baby will need a mommy and a daddy and you two are always together so it seems perfect." The girl continued, clearly oblivious to the uncomfortable situation she had put her two baby-sitters in.  
  
Noting Jet's obvious distress Virginia turned to the little girl and smiled kindly, "But Kaitlyn the mom and dad have to love each other first." She patted the girl's blonde head affectionately. "Exactly." The girl blinked in slight confusion.  
"What do you mean by that?" Virginia looked over at Jet briefly who was standing rigid against the wall, frozen in what appeared to be sheer panic. She had never seen that look on his face before and it was somewhat disturbing. She turned back to look at Kaitlyn who raised her hand to point at the usually emotionless youth and opened her mouth to speak. "But Ginny don't you know that Jet lo-ooff" Jet had sprung forwards and covered her mouth with his hand, his heart hammering so loud he was pretty sure that Virginia could hear it.  
  
"Jet what are you doing!" Virginia glared at him angrily and placed her hands on her hips in a threatening pose. "I don't think Clive and Catherine would be very pleased if they saw you suffocating their only child." Jet frowned and released Kaitlyn reluctantly; trying his best to ignore the confused look she was giving him. "I'm going to go and make something to eat." Virginia spoke up.  
"Just don't burn down the kitchen." Jet retorted and shook his head as she turned round and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The instant the door shut behind her, Jet whirled round to face Kaitlyn with a serious and slightly embarrassed look on his face. "Listen kid, I don't know what you're thinking, but blabbing stuff out like that is just not cool."  
"Stuff like what?"  
"That I have feelings for Virginia." He hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet.  
"But you do."  
"Shh she might hear you."  
"But Jet...why is it such a bad thing? Mommy and daddy are happy, so why can't you and Ginny?" She whispered.  
"Because the situation is a little different."  
"How?"  
"You're too young to understand, just forget it okay."

* * *

Virginia lay beneath the blankets, cuddled up warm and safe but still her mind would not allow her to sleep. She continued to think about the day's events and what had occurred, especially with a certain amethyst-eyed boy.  
  
'What was Kaitlyn going to say?' She wondered as she rolled over onto her back to stare up at the blank and empty ceiling. The sound of Gallows' snoring was the only thing she could hear and even that had become a familiar comfort. Sitting up she let her eyes run over the room, the moonlight picking out the soft hue of sleeping figures and furniture.  
  
Clive had returned shortly after the board game and she hadn't had a chance to speak with Jet for the rest of the day. A sudden need to speak with him burned through her and even now as she watched the moonlight dance over his silver hair she wished he wasn't sleeping.  
  
She had never really considered Jet as 'boyfriend' material but as she sat looking at the shadows playing against his pale skin she began to wonder. The hint of a smile spread across her face as she hugged her knees up against her and she considered going over to him and waking him up. What would she say? She truly had no idea but her heart was giving her a few ideas.  
Climbing out of the bed, her bare feet came in contact with the cold floorboards and she shivered slightly as the heat fled from her. Standing over his sleeping form she wondered what she was going to do now? She didn't have the guts to go any nearer and yet her body was refusing to let her return to the warmth of the bed.  
  
"What do you really feel?" She whispered and her heart skipped a beat as he shifted slightly in his sleep and murmured something inaudible. She reached forward to touch her fingertips against his cheek as she had done so earlier that day and smiled again. He looked so adorable when he was asleep and she would have relaxed fully had he not opened his eyes at that exact moment.  
  
Lavender eyes met clear blue and for a moment the two were in a complete trance until she snatched her hand away in a panic hoping he was too sleepy to have noticed.  
"What are you doing?" He muttered sleepily as he reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She blushed.  
"Whatever." He rolled over to face the wall and she felt her heart sink.  
  
In a sudden burst of bravery she sprung forwards, clambering onto his small makeshift bed and positioning herself beside him. He tensed but remained silent, her breath tickling the back of his neck. It was only when her arm moved to wrap around his waist that he spoke up again. "What are you doing?" He demanded and rolled over to face her, the irritated look quickly dispersing to something more like embarrassment. "Giving you a hug." She whispered.  
"Well don't." He tried to remove her arm but she held on tighter.  
"Why not?"  
"Because..." He looked a little lost.  
"You know something...I think Kaitlyn was right." Virginia continued.  
"About what?" He sounded hesitant to ask.  
"About us."  
"Huh?"  
"Jet..." She began, "I want to know what Kaitlyn was going to say before you cut her off."  
  
She raised her eyes to look at him and he was suddenly thankful that it was dark in the room, his face heated up with a furious blush almost instantly.  
"She...uhh...what I mean is..."  
"Jet what are you scared of?"  
"I'm not afraid!" He snapped.  
"Then tell me."  
"She was going to say...that I...loved you." He ended quietly.  
"And do you?" She couldn't contain the urgency and impatience in her voice, she hadn't realised how much she had wanted to hear those words from him. If only he could cast away his usual emotionless shell and spill his feelings.  
"Uh...well I'm not sure."  
  
She could have cried with disappointment but realised that this was what should be expected from Jet. He was not an emotional person and he was quite shy and naïve when it came to feelings stronger than just being team-mates. She cuddled him closer and dew in a deep breath.  
"It doesn't matter if you're not sure, but I want you to know..." She paused and tried to calm the nervous butterflies in her stomach. "That I love you." "You what?" The surprise and disbelief in his voice was almost funny but instead of laughing she merely nodded. After the initial shock of the confession passed he suddenly loosened up a little and she had the satisfaction of him returning her hug.  
  
She settled her head against his chest and listened to his beating heart beneath the soft material of his shirt and reached up with one hand to stroke the hair hanging in front of his eyes. A smile curved the corners of her mouth as she noted the hesitance and nervousness in the affectionate action - it was simply adorable.  
  
After a long silence he finally spoke up, his voice barely more than a whisper, "I love you too Ginny." She snuggled even closer and not too long afterwards they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The End

* * *

Special thanks to Claire my little muse for inspiring me to write this short story and remember...never underestimate the little folks! As Claire has often proved to me, they can be highly perceptive and more intelligent than the older of us. 


End file.
